


Not Just A Little Kid

by SterekFangirl



Series: Young Sterek Love [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Omega, High School Student Derek Hale, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Possessive Behavior, Wolf tendencies, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 18:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17248979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekFangirl/pseuds/SterekFangirl
Summary: Derek's wolf starts preparing him for being an Alpha and there are misunderstandings and primal instincts.





	Not Just A Little Kid

It was a hot, summer day. It was the first official day of summer break after Stiles’ eighth-grade year, and he was glad it was over. That year had been dramatic and full of stress, and he was ready to just have a release for a little bit.  
Stiles had stayed over at the Hale House the night before and Stiles was up, cooking breakfast. Most of the Hales were out of town for a few days for a conference, so Cora and Derek were the only ones left in the house. They hadn’t mentioned that part to Stiles’ dad.  
Cora had left early in the morning and had waved goodbye to Stiles and asked to pass a message from her to Derek. “I’ll be out for today. At the mall, call if you need.” And with that she gave Stiles a hug and left, her hair in a high ponytail and her cheerleading bow clipped into it.  
Stiles stood by the stove, cooking eight eggs and five pieces of bacon. They were both boys. They ate a lot, okay?  
He whipped his phone out and turned on Spotify. As Closer by the Chainsmokers came on he wiggled his hips to the beat and bopped his head as he cooked. He flipped the bacon and hissed when he felt a bubble of grease pop off the stovetop and bite and burn his skin.  
Before he knew what was going on Derek was there next to him and yanking him away from the stove, grabbing at his waist and shoving him behind the wall of muscle that was Derek. Derek pulled the pan with the food off the stove, cooked and ready to eat, and turned back to Stiles.  
“Stiles! What are you doing?” He looked at Stiles with a mildly scandalized look on his face. Derek held Stiles closer to his chest.  
“Uh, cooking?” He answered although it sounded more like a question as he looked at Derek curiously. Derek usually liked when Stiles cooked. “What’s wrong? I cook all the time?”  
The Alpha looked to his Omega and felt mildly guilty as he sucked in a breath and sighed. “I heard you, it sounded like you were hurt. I don’t like when you’re hurt,” He answered, blushing. Well, as much as Derek could blush.  
That didn’t make sense. Yes, Derek was always protective, but this was new. When Stiles does something little like this, usually Derek just laughs at him before helping him take care of it, not freak out and act like an Alpha was threatening his Omega.  
“Der, what’s going on with you?” He almost demanded, confused by how Derek was acting.  
Derek looked oddly ashamed again, his face red and his eyes trained on the floor. “I think I’m starting Alpha Training,” He whispered like he didn’t really want Stiles to hear. He kept his eyes on a crumb of toast that sat on the floor, his eyes flashing Alpha red in embarrassment.  
Stiles mentally cooed and sighed. His stupid Alpha. “Der,” He tried, with no response. “Derek,” He barked, finally getting his mate to look up at him. “That’s okay, we just need to talk to your parents about it,” Stiles soothed, rubbing his hands on his Alpha’s back like Derek always did to him. “It’s okay, it happens.”  
Stiles didn’t know much about ‘Alpha Training’. He knew that it was instinctual and that it was the wolf’s way of preparing the Alpha to lead the pack. His own father was a beta, and he’d never learned about Alpha’s bodies and instincts very much in school because he was considered a pre-Omega until he had his heat, after which he was considered an official Omega.  
He knew they’d have to talk to the Hales, they were the ones he trusted most, and they’d let Stiles hear the talk, even if Stiles was an Omega. They weren’t like that. 

Stiles and Derek stayed home for the next few days. Derek wouldn’t let Stiles cook unless he was in the kitchen with the Omega, and unless Stiles was in the bathroom, Derek was curled around him. He was like a puppy and Stiles kind of loved it. He usually felt so stupid because he was so needy and that didn’t really seem to affect Derek, and it was almost refreshing to see Derek in a similar state.  
Stiles not only tolerated the puppy-like behaviour, in fact, he encouraged it. He would cherish all the affection he could get. He may be a spit-fire but he was still an Omega and was revelling in the Alpha’s devoted attention.  
Cora had found them the afternoon Stiles’ had burned himself by the oil and had cooed at them until Derek growled, loud and warning. She was shaking and Stiles had to reassure her before getting her to stay with a friend.  
Derek even growled at the passing deer and Stiles had to stop him from going after them to hunt. “Must provide for pack, for mate, for pups,” He pressured.  
Stiles had stopped at that. He knew pups were in their future, but this was the first time they’d ever really talked about them that he could remember. Derek had embarrassingly told him that Stiles had brought them up while in his heat, but that was it. They didn’t talk about it after that. “There are no pups here, and there’s food in the kitchen. Why don’t you just cook me something?” Stiles asked, ignoring the tiny growl that Derek emitted when Stiles mentioned the lack of pups.  
That was when Stiles knew this was actually kind of a big deal. Derek adored his little sister, and only hunted live animals on the full moon. But, nevertheless, Stiles knew he could handle it. He could handle his mate.  
Talia and James returned to their home to find it spotless and Derek and Stiles nowhere in sight. There was not a speck of dirt, not a dish in the sink, and Stiles’ usual little pile of belongings when he stayed over weren’t by the bathroom door like usual.  
Talia, curious, went upstairs to Derek’s room. She knocked and didn’t hear anything so she walked into quite a scene.  
Stiles was in the centre of the bed and Derek was curled around him in wolf form, his huge head resting on Stiles’ hip that was in the air.  
Talia looked at them for a while before walking to the bed and shaking them. Derek lifted his head, saw that there was a person close to his mate, and snarled. He shifted and stood over his mate protectively, completely nude but he seemed to ignore that.  
Talia growled back and flashed her own Alpha eyes at her son. She was his Alpha and she would not tolerate disobedience. “Derek. Down. You know better than this,” She ordered, feeling her son come down a little bit as he relaxed his stance over Stiles, who was now awake and looked uncomfortable. “I’ll leave you here to get dressed, but I want you both downstairs in five minutes.”  
The two boys nodded and Talia left before she could see her son standing and in full nude. 

Derek let Stiles grab him clothes, content to watch his Omega’s little ass wiggle as he moved comfortably around his room. More and more he was starting to think of it as their room. He knew Stiles still wanted to stay with his mom while he could, but Derek just wasn’t comfortable with Stiles staying in that house. If it were Claudia at home and John in the hospital, Derek would have felt better about it, but it wasn’t and Derek didn’t like the way John treated his mate.  
Derek quickly dressed and let Stiles pull him down the stairs. He felt weird that Stiles had been more in control the past few days, but it was kinda nice letting his mate help him. He didn’t like anyone else, only his mate, and who would be better than Stiles?  
Derek and Stiles walked down the stairs and into the family room. They sat in front of the fireplace that wasn’t being used but brought them both comfort anyways and sat across from Derek’s parents.  
Stiles held onto Derek’s hand and watched his face and smiled when Derek seemed to relax as Stiles held onto him and rubbed circles into the back of his hand with his thumb.  
“Derek, I assume you know what this is,” His mother started and smiled assuringly when Derek nodded hesitantly. “Good, does Stiles?” She asked him. She knew better than to try an directly address her son’s Omega when he was in this state.  
Derek looked to Stiles questioning. Stiles silently asked if he could talk, and Derek nodded, barely noticeable.  
As Stiles answered Talia that, “Yes, I know a little about it, but not much.” Derek moved his mate around. He manoeuvred himself so he was behind Stiles and pressed his feet against the floor so his knees created a little cradle for Stiles to sit in. Then he pulled the boy into the cradle on his knees and rested his mate against his chest.  
Talia looked unimpressed. “Alright let me try and fill in the gaps,” She looked at James and back to their son. “You know this is called Alpha Training. That’s not the official title, though we can cover that later. As we’ve both seen it can trigger protective instincts, was that prevalent over the past few days?” Stiles nodded. “Good. Now, this varies from Alpha to Alpha. Some of us get it younger, some older. Some get overly dominant, others overly submissive. Derek seems to be a mix of both.” Stiles nodded again. “Okay, did he exhibit any other behaviours unusual to Derek?”  
Again Stiles placate his mate by looking to him for permission. “Yeah. He was super protective, wouldn’t even let me cook unless he was in the room, and then he tried to go out and kill the pack of deer that passed by the house. I had to stop him from going out and hunting. He was talking about providing for the pack, and for me, and for,” Stiles paused and blushed nervously. “And for pups.” As soon as he said the word Derek started rumbling and nuzzled himself into Stiles’ neck.  
Talia’s eyes widened. “Oh. Wow, okay I wasn’t expecting that for a while.”  
“No! No, not that I’m pregnant, or that we-you know,” Stiles spluttered and word-vomited.  
Talia smirked and laughed. “I know Stiles. I would have smelled it if you were. I just wasn’t expecting that instinct to kick in for Derek for a while. He never seemed like the one to want pups so early.” Derek purred even louder as they talked about pups. Talia needed to return the conversation to where it’s supposed to be. “Okay, so we know that he’s very protective and needs to provide. Anything else?”  
“Well, he’s super about PDA right now, Like he always has to be touching me, even when we’re like trying to eat or something. He would just keep me in his lap or would keep his leg pressed against mine. Super touchy.”  
Talia nodded, like it all made sense. “Yes, I suspect there will be more of that, but he might loosen up about it. He might want to just make sure you are always in his eyesight. Now, Alpha Training is about preparing Derek to provide for his pack and his family. This will probably last a couple more days. He’ll probably be nervous of other people, and will honestly treat you more like he would if you were a pregnant Omega. He’ll start training harder and making sure his ‘pack’ is in shape. Try to make sure he doesn’t overwork his friends.” Talia left them with that and Stiles didn’t even know what to do with that.  
Stiles stayed against Derek for a while but startled when Derek dropped his hand to his Omega’s chest, running in down to his stomach and then his hips and thighs. “Stiles,” Derek grunted and Stiles sighed.  
“C’mon goofball, let’s get you upstairs. C’mon big boy, I can’t carry you.”  
Before Stiles could even tell what was happening, he was swept up in Derek’s arms. “I can carry you though,” He stated, proud of himself. “Where?” He asked, vague. Stiles, luckily, was well versed in the vague-caveman-Derek language.  
“Your room, C'mon, I need to shower,” Stiles answered, not even bothering to scold him for picking him up like a girl. Had to pick your battles. Stiles knew this well. He’d found that to be his new life motto after being mates with Derek for a few months.  
It wasn’t that Derek was particularly hard to get along with for Stiles, they were made for each other, literally. It was just that Derek was a strong Alpha and Stiles was a stubborn Omega. He had opinions and he wasn’t one to let Derek get away with just anything, and sometimes that caused some problems, but it was never something they couldn’t solve. 

When they were in Derek’s room Derek set Stiles on the bed and climbed in next to him.  
“Love you,” He whispered and kissed the Omega.  
Stiles froze and looked at Derek with wide, disbelieving eyes. “Oh my God,” He whispered, touching a finger to his lips.  
“What?” Derek growled, worried that somehow he’d hurt his mate. He frantically searched his mate’s face. “Wrong? Hurt?” He asked, unable to properly formulate words like this.  
“I’ve never been kissed before,” Stiles replied, still whispering. “That was our first kiss,” He said amazed.  
Stiles watched as Derek looked on in disbelief. He’d been waiting for Derek to make the first move, but after his heat and they still hadn’t kissed he’d kind of given up. Maybe Derek just didn’t want to kiss a fourteen-year-old. He didn’t know, but he figured it’d happen when it was supposed to. He didn’t expect Derek to do it in a thoughtless, instinctual motion. It was so worrying simply and sweet and Stiles would never want anything else. It was just what he wanted. Kind, sweet, loving. Derek hadn’t hesitated, hadn’t even thought about it and something about that made Stiles’ chest swell.  
Derek looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Stiles knew that Derek was worrying that he’d done the wrong thing, and he had to nip those thoughts in the bud. Stile gently leaned forward and smiled timidly. “Let’s do it again?” He asked, quietly.  
Derek’s eyes widened and nodded before lurching forward and locking his lips over Stiles’. Stiles hummed happily and shuffled forward more, getting as close as he could. He wound up in Derek’s lap, his body pressed tightly against Derek. He let his knees relax on either side of Derek’s hips and groaned as Derek pressed back, his hands just above Stiles’ ass. Derek used the position of his hands to press Stiles tighter to himself and up, trying to get them to some semblance of the same height.  
Stiles was finally level with Derek, but he had to raise himself on his knees to support himself so he could reach his mate’s lips.  
Derek huffed, pulling apart so they could both breathe before diving back in. He coaxed Stiles’ mouth open with his tongue and they battled. It was less for dominance and more for the access to each other’s mouth. Stiles was winning for a moment. He suspected that Derek was letting him.  
They pushed against each other, Stiles would move back for a second, and Derek would case the Omega’s lips with his own. Derek would retreat for a moment and Stiles would follow, his hands locked onto his shoulders, making sure he was pressed as close as he could.  
When they finally broke away Stiles was shaking with built-up tension and he felt it release as Derek pushed the Omega’s hips down onto his dick which was straining against the loose fabric of the sweatpants he was wearing.  
Before anything else could happen, Derek pulled away. “Not good, not good for you, not good,” He muttered before gently scent marking the Omega and pushing him oh-so-gently off his lap.  
Stiles felt horror well up in his chest. He didn’t want them to stop. “Why? Why are we stopping?” He asked, trying to crawl closer to Derek. He felt like he was back in heat. He didn’t like this, he needed his mate. He recognized it as OmegaSpace. He needed his Alpha, but his Alpha was pulling away from him.  
“Hurt you, can’t hurt you,” Derek huffed.  
Stiles clenched his jaw and moved away, scrambling off the bed. “I should just leave, just to make sure you don’t hurt me,” He growled. He didn’t even bother picking his jacket up off the floor.  
He marched downstairs, leaving Derek confused in his bedroom. “Hey, James, do you mind driving me home?” He asked. Derek’s father looked confused for a moment. Stiles knew why. “He’ll be fine, I made sure. I should probably just be going,” Stiles said and hoped James could somehow just understand.  
Stiles knew it was irrational, but he was hurt. His mate was refusing to touch him, and that hurt. He just wanted Derek to actually treat him like a person, not like a kid. He knew that’s why Derek had never kissed him. Derek thought he was a kid, and that fucking hurt.  
James nodded and grabbed the keys. They didn’t talk much, Stiles, for once, didn’t feel like talking. James watched and made sure his son’s mate made it in the house safely and took note that the cruiser wasn’t in the driveway. 

Stiles sat on his bed, biting his lip and refusing to cry. He picked up his phone and growled when he realized he’d left his charger at the Hale’s along with everything else he’d brought over. He just wanted to call and talk to his mom.  
He knew his dad was going to be at the hospital tonight, but for some reason, he’d been expecting his dad to be at the house. He just wanted a hug.  
Stiles knew he wasn’t going to get one, but he still longed for one. Instead of dwelling on it too much he pulled out the book he’d been assigned for summer break and sighed, dropping onto the couch and flipping it open. That’s where he stayed for the next day and a half. He’d finished the book by hour three and the snack stash he kept in his room and now he was just sitting, watching shitty TV and wishing there was food in the fridge.  
He didn’t bother looking for his spare charger. Nobody was going to text him anyways. Derek was lost in the Alpha Training shit and Scott never texted him unless Stiles initiated it.  
Stiles frowned. What the hell was that smell? He sniffed around before tentatively sniffing himself. “God!” He yelped. Yup, it was him. He’d meant to take a shower at the Hale House but so much had happened so fast.  
He sighed dejectedly and decided to shower. He spent at least two hours under the spray of water, even after it got colder than he’d like.  
Stiles finally got out and dried himself off. He bit back a whimper and cry. He told himself he’d be fine.  
He’d be fine and Derek was fine without him.  
Should he go back?  
No. He shouldn’t. Derek was probably fine. 

Stiles ruffled through the kitchen to try and food but there was none. He’d been contemplating walking to the diner when there was a knock on the door. He answered without even thinking to look through the peephole.  
Derek was staring at him as soon as he opened the door. He was in a short-sleeved green shirt with a blue breast pocket-a shirt Stiles had picked for him and bought him for Christmas but wound up stealing it. It’d been in his duffel that he’d left at the Hale House.  
Creepy.  
Derek was standing on his porch and was holding a bucket of fried chicken. Stiles huffed a breath and opened the door. “I just want you to know, I’m only letting you in because you have food.”  
Derek nodded but came in anyway. He took stock of the heap of blankets on the couch, the incredible amount of Twinkies wrappers, and the floor around the couch was littered with books and movies. “Stiles,” He whispered, very nearly cried. “Sweetie.”  
“No, don’t sweetie me, I’m fine,” Stiles snapped.  
“Stiles,” Derek tried but was cut off with Stiles’ ramblings.  
“Treating me like a kid, Alpha Training bullshit, just think I’m a little kid,” Stiles snarled, muttering to himself and going to clean up the wrappers and wadding his little blanket nest up and shoving it into the corner of the couch.  
He moved around slowly and Derek could tell his boy was tired from the lack of sleep and lack of proper food. Derek sat the food on the coffee table and sat down on the armchair across from the sofa. “Stiles, sit down so I can explain.”  
Stiles sat, compelled by his Alpha. Besides, he was so tired. Derek looked at him with wide eyes and open expression.  
“Good. Okay, remember when Mom said I’d act weird? Like I’d act as if you were my pregnant mate? Yeah well, she wasn’t lying. When we were...when we were in my room, I dropped further into Alpha Training. Now, this is gonna sound so fucking weird, but I need you to listen and try to understand. My mom was right. As soon as I dropped, my wolf went nuts. It thought you were actually pregnant. My wolf refused to let me touch you, he thought we’d hurt the pups,” Derek said, sucking in a breath.  
“Derek, I’m not pregnant,” Stiles said, mildly confused.  
Derek’s eyes flashed red. “I know, I know that Stiles, I was just in that weird fucking state and I didn’t know that at the time.”  
“So you don’t think I’m a kid?” Stiles asked tentatively.  
“No baby, of course, you’re not. I know you’re not.”  
Stiles nearly cried and stood up, pulling Derek out of his chair, and into his blanket nest on the couch. “Mhmh” He hummed and nuzzled close to Derek. He’d missed his mate and was hungry and tired.  
“Good boy, now let’s get you some food.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, not my best work, but I wanted to get something out there. Just trying to work on the frequency of my uploads. Thanks for all the love!!!!


End file.
